ponyvania_order_of_equestriafandomcom-20200216-history
Skill
Each race possesses a number of skills that can be used to battle enemies. There are two types of Skills: Active and Passive. Active Skills are a direct attack and can be powered up by attacking enemies with that skill a certain number of times, while Passive Skills grant a beneficial effect that can range from boosting a stat to having a familiar. Unicorn Skills Unicorn skills are the main means of harming enemies due to their low Strength compared to other races. Their skills consist of fire, ice, earth, light, and dark elemental attacks. *'Globus:' Fires two piercing balls of darkness that bounce around the room. MP cost is 25. Increases power and speed with 400 attacks. *'Piercing Beam: '''Creates a steady beam of piercing light. MP cost is 40. Increases power and distance with 400 attacks. *'Raging Fire:' Fires a short ranged burst of flames. Hold to fire continuously. MP cost is 5 per burst. Increases power and range with 200 attacks. *'Rock Riot:' Dumps several rocks onto enemies from above. MP cost is 30. *'Ice Needle:' Fires small ice shards. Hold to fire rapidly. MP cost is 10 per shard. Increases power and size with 100 attacks. *'Bone: Throw a random bone upward; it's size and arc will vary from big and low to small and high. MP cost is 10. Grants two larger bone sizes with 50 attacks. *'''Fire Blast: Shoots a small fireball forward that explodes on contact. Hold to charge it for a stronger blast. MP cost is 20. *'Flame Pillar: '''Calls forth jets of fire from ground to shoot out one after another. MP cost is 40. *'Vol Grando: Forms large icicles on the ground, damaging enemies that touch them. MP cost is 40. *'Lapiste: '''Materializes a large rock fist that punches straight ahead. MP cost is 15. *'Rock Wrecker: 'Launch a rolling rock that plows though anything in its path. MP cost is 20. *'Radiant Sphere:' '''Creates a controllable sphere of light. Caster is unable to move while controlling it. MP cost is 60. *'Luminatio: Creates two balls of light that circle around the cast area. MP cost is 30. *'Dark Rift: '''Fires a slow moving dark bullet. Press again to turn the bullet into a mini black hole. MP cost is 70. *'Explosion: 'Causes all onscreen enemies to spontaneously combust. MP cost is 50. *'Icicle Spear: Launches a piece of ice that can pierce multiple enemies. MP cost is 30. *'Cubus: '''Forms up to 4 small rock cubes on the ground. They can stack on top of each other and be used as platforms. MP cost is 10. *'Dark Eruption: Creates a burst of dark energy that increases in range and power the less health you have. MP cost is 30. *'''Sapiens Fio: Inceases base INT (level/3, rounded up). *'Celer Immutatio: '''Can cancel any normal enemy attack with a command ability. *'Fidelius Praepus:' Summon a phoenix that shoots a fireball every time you attack. *'Citus Sagacitus: Increases MP recovery speed by 50%. *'''Arma Custos: Increases weapon damage the less health you have. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.